bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!/Loading Screen Comics
Loading Screen Comic 1.jpg|Kasumese, Level 3 Loading Screen Comic 2.jpg|Cat Ears...? Loading Screen Comic 3.jpg|Just Go With It Loading Screen Comic 4.jpg|Specialty Loading Screen Comic 5.jpg|Taste of Kansai Loading Screen Comic 6.jpg|Break Time Spectacle Loading Screen Comic 7.jpg|A New Genre Loading Screen Comic 8.jpg|Little Herbivore Loading Screen Comic 9.jpg|Chocolate Cornet Master Loading Screen Comic 10.jpg|Big Sister Loading Screen Comic 11.jpg|Bun Haul Loading Screen Comic 12.jpg|Ran's Kimono Loading Screen Comic 13.jpg|Text Ignored Loading Screen Comic 14.jpg|Himari's Homemade Sweets Loading Screen Comic 15.jpg|Mature for Her Age Loading Screen Comic 16.jpg|Afterglow Band Meeting Loading Screen Comic 17.jpg|Reach for the Stars Loading Screen Comic 18.jpg|Net Game Friendship Loading Screen Comic 19.jpg|7 Wonders of BanG Dream Loading Screen Comic 20.jpg|I Get That A Lot Loading Screen Comic 21.jpg|Going Home Loading Screen Comic 22.jpg|Student Council Loading Screen Comic 23.jpg|Himari's Venting Loading Screen Comic 24.jpg|I Hate Thunder Loading Screen Comic 25.jpg|Don't Need It Yet. Loading Screen Comic 26.jpg|Looks Fun Loading Screen Comic 27.jpg|Inner Monologue Loading Screen Comic 28.jpg|Part-Time At Tsugumi's Loading Screen Comic 29.png|A Seemingly Difficult Battle With Kirakira Precure! Loading Screen Comic 29.jpg|Kaoru Fan Loading Screen Comic 30.jpg|Butcher & Baker Loading Screen Comic 31.jpg|Work Friends Loading Screen Comic 32.jpg|I Love Cats Loading Screen Comic 33.jpg|Enjoying Encyclopedias Loading Screen Comic 34.jpg|Someday...! Loading Screen Comic 35.jpg|By Heart Loading Screen Comic 36.jpg|Speaking Japanese Loading Screen Comic 37.jpg|A Dark Past? Loading Screen Comic 38.jpg|Longing for Yamato Loading Screen Comic 39.jpg|A Shining Aura Loading Screen Comic 40.jpg|Horseback Princess Loading Screen Comic 41.jpg|Backflip fail Loading Screen Comic 42.jpg|Misuse Loading Screen Comic 43.jpg|Classmate No. 1 Loading Screen Comic 44.jpg|Jellyfish Lover Loading Screen Comic 45.jpg|Don't Rush Loading Screen Comic 46.jpg|Thanks Though Loading Screen Comic 47.jpg|The Person Inside Loading Screen Comic 48.jpg|Live Plan Loading Screen Comic 49.jpg|Eye Holes Loading Screen Comic 50.jpg|Drafted Loading Screen Comic 51.jpg|How Did This Happen...? Loading Screen Comic 52.jpg|Quickly Approaching Loading Screen Comic 53.jpg|Guardians Loading Screen Comic 54.jpg|Classmate No. 2 Loading Screen Comic 56.jpg|Thrilling Conversation Loading Screen Comic 57.jpg|Sisterly Love? Loading Screen Comic 58.jpg|Disciplinary Committee Loading Screen Comic 59.jpg|Role Model Loading Screen Comic 60.jpg|At The Cafe Loading Screen Comic 61.jpg|No Good Loading Screen Comic 62.jpg|If This Were A Game... Loading Screen Comic 63.jpg|Roselia's Costumer Loading Screen Comic 64.jpg|First Piercing Loading Screen Comic 65.jpg|All Alone Outside Loading Screen Comic 66.png|Wrapped Up in My Favorite Loading Screen Comic 67.png|Tsugurificness Loading Screen Comic 68.png|A Point of Concern Loading Screen Comic 69.png|Words of Encouragement Loading Screen Comic 70.png|Natural Curls Loading Screen Comic 71.png|Send Gifts Loading Screen Comic 72.png|Affinity for Tight Spaces Loading Screen Comic 73.png|Yukity-senpai Loading Screen Comic 74.png|Forbidden Contact Loading Screen Comic 75.png|Submissive Pose Loading Screen Comic 76.png|Becoming Closer Loading Screen Comic 77.png|Eve and Ryuseido Loading Screen Comic 78.png|The Mascot Loading Screen Comic 79.png|Leaving Coordination Up to You? Loading Screen Comic 80.png|Aroma's Effect? Loading Screen Comic 81.png|Online Personality Loading Screen Comic 82.png|Suddenly In Baker Mode Loading Screen Comic 83.png|The Basic Course for Fleetingness Loading Screen Comic 84.png|One's Presence Loading Screen Comic 85.png|Welcome! Loading Screen Comic 86.png|Matching with Kimono Loading Screen Comic 87.png|Cat-likingness Examining Loading Screen Comic 88.png|Cute Present Loading Screen Comic 89.png|It's Not Hard to Guess Loading Screen Comic 90.png|The Difference in Direction? Navigation Category:Girls Band Party!